Armando historia
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Argentina tiene que cruzar la Cordillera de los Andes para liberar a Chile. Mini-fic histórico ArgentinaxChile


"Los gallegos creen que estamos cansados de pelear y que nuestros sables y bayonetas ya no cortan ni ensartan. Vamos a desengañarlos, la guerra se la tenemos a hacer del modo que podamos. Si no tenemos dinero, carne y un pedazo tabaco nos ha de faltar, cuando se nos acaben los vestuarios andaremos en pelotas, como nuestros paisanos los indios. Seamos libres y lo demás no importa nada."

Respirar era dificultoso desde allí arriba. Inspiró y exhaló pero podía sentir que su pecho no se hinchaba lo suficiente para contener todo el aire que necesitaba su cuerpo.

-Quizá abajo haya sea más fácil respirar…- Murmuró para sí, desacostumbrado al hecho de estar solo tanto tiempo.

Necesitaba a alguien con quien poder quejarse, para contarle sobre sus males y desdichas, sobre sus problemas y enfermedades. Alguien, cualquier persona, que lo aplauda felicitándolo. Aunque no necesitara que otro le dijeran que lo que hacía era correcto, necesitaba un guía…

No.

Eso era lo que los demás necesitaban. Y él sería su guía.

Suspiro pesadamente, bajando con cuidado por la pendiente decreciente. Puso su vista en un solo punto, un tanto mareado. Casi cae, casi. Recobró el equilibrio justo antes de rodar hacia abajo en una muerte segura y dolorosa. Siguió su camino hacia el pie de la montaña, con gran dificultad. Necesitaba un médico con urgencia, lo sabía. Corría peligro de muerte, también lo sabía. El doctor le había dicho antes de marcharse que si no hacia reposo total y absoluto se dirigía derecho a una muerte inminente. Eran muchas las enfermedades que azotaban su gran pero débil cuerpo.

Llegó al final respirando agitadamente mas enterró su rostro helado a causa de las nevadas en sus manos frías. Faltaba más de lo que él creía. Y no solo eso, sino que tenía que pasar por un lugar tan estrecho para lograr su objetivo… calculó que eso tenía de unos treinta a cincuenta centímetros de ancho para pasar su cuerpo que, aunque estuviera flaco y escuálido a causa de la precaria comida, efímera en momentos de hambruna, el rubio no se podía imaginar pasando por ahí.

Aun así, lo intentó. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Desobedecer las órdenes de su propio gobierno y encima no cumplir su objetivo no estaba entre sus planes. ¡Él es Argentina, carajo!

Vestido de granadero y mal abrigado, avanzó por aquel lugar donde distintas bases de montañas se juntaban. Era capaz de ver algunas mesetas y el relieve árido de lo que había más allá de esa gran cadena montañosa. Salió de una vez por todas de esa parte, dejando atrás el recorrido de semanas enteras que solo trajo como resultado su agotamiento tanto mental como físicamente y la pérdida de su tan querida mula, regalada por una de las tantas familias mendocinas que había ayudado con sus guerras ganadas.

Pudo ver el relieve que le quedaba por recorrer a pie mejorar; ya no eran alpinas montañas con rocas rasposas y sucio suelo, sino un ambiente más tranquilo y mesetario.

Chile.

El chico de joven edad lo observaba de lejos con sus profundos ojos color miel, con los hombros encuadrados en autoritarismo y algo de duda.

-¿Quién…?

-Soy Argentina.

El mayor caminó a paso lento, casi derrumbándose en el suelo del agotamiento. A pesar de que casi cae desmayado al suelo, trató de sostenerse de pie, erguido y orgulloso.

-Vine a ayudarte.

-¿Vienes de parte de España? Porque él dijo que iba a ayudarme. Y no lo hizo.- Comentó con inocencia pero potestad impuesta sobre las tierras que estaba pisando en ese mismo instante.

-No. Yo vengo a ayudarte de verdad.- Recorrió la distancia que los separaba, extendiendo la mano- Yo voy a liberar tu gente de los españoles… yo voy a ayudarte a declarar tu propia independencia de España… si tan solo me concedieras un día de descanso para poder recargar fuerzas y organizarme, te juro…

-Está bien.- Aceptó el chileno- Te ayudaré con tropas y alimentos…- Ofreció, estrechando su mano con fuerza.

El argentino le sonrió antes de caer en la inconsciencia por el cansancio, pensando en que la peor parte ya había pasado y solo quedaba vencer a las tropas enemigas con el factor sorpresa.

Pero de eso debería ocuparse mañana.


End file.
